


Trust Fall

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	Trust Fall

You spun around, trying to think of something to do. But the monster was banging against the side of the bus and your heart was pounding in your chest.

“What are we gonna do?!” You exclaimed to the kids who paced in there as well.

“I don’t know!!” Dustin shouted, picking on your anxious vibes.

“Hey, hey!” Steve intervened, seeing that you weren’t really helping. “Relax”

“Steve, what if that thing gets inside?” You tugged at his jacket, seeing as he was more experienced in those situations. 

“Y/N, I need you to calm down, okay?” He exclaimed, and even if his voice was loud and urgent, his brown eyes were kind and patient. 

You nodded, trying to calm yourself. It was the first time you were even in true danger, used to the boring and repetitive life in Hawkins. You could barely wrap your head around the fact that some beings from other dimension were attacking you. 

Steve moved behind you to calm the kids now that you had stopped freaking out slightly. But you began pacing, still restless. In your panic, however, you tripped over a protuberance on the ground and lost balance. 

Before you could fall, Steve had wrapped his arms around you from behind and gently pushed you back to your feet. You faced each other and he took you by the shoulders, sending you a sweet glance.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?” Steve frowned a little, determined to make the message sink in. “It’s gonna be alright, Y/N, I promise”

You took a deep breath, but felt better at his words. He sweetly smiled at you, and you did too. You felt safer knowing he was there, that he wouldn’t let you fall.


End file.
